


Shower

by penguinjamboree



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinjamboree/pseuds/penguinjamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has a strange new addiction, Gary is smug, and Petey is as naive as everyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack, but also its not crack at all.

It’s late. 

It’s so late that Jimmy can feel his eyes twitch and his lids burn with the effort it takes to keep them open. It’s so late that when he finally makes it into the boys’ dorm, it’s almost creepily quiet. Even the most dedicated night owls have gone to bed hours ago; the nerds aren’t even in the lounge playing Grottos and Gremlins until insane hours of the morning anymore because it’s -- Jimmy blearily checks the clock in the lounge -- almost four a.m.

Jimmy is barely able to keep his eyes open. He’s been on the verge of simply passing out ever since 3 a.m., but he’s really tired of passing out in the middle of town and waking up to the heat of the sun and the sounds of adults carelessly stepping over his body and he decides to walk back to the dorm. He almost gives up three times on the way back, making the mistake of not crashing over at the old preppie hangout on the beach or even on a bench somewhere. 

However, he makes it back. And he smells. It’s not the typical teenage boy stench of sweat that takes over the entire boys’ dorm. He actually can feel the smelly product of spending the day fishing disgusting muck off of the beach rolling off of his body in waves. 

Jimmy’s doesn’t usually have a stick up his ass about hygiene. He’s not as bad as he was in freshman year, when he only showered occasionally and rarely washed his hands. However, he quickly learned that finding someone to make out with was much easier when you at least smelled decent. He keeps himself to a certain standard of clean now, but not to the point of washing his hands every twenty minutes like Earnest or covering himself with way too much cologne like Gord. 

Now, Jimmy would like nothing more than to dump his body into bed and slip into a nice, deep sleep, but he knows he has to shower. He smells so bad that he doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep through his own stench, so he decides to head straight to the shower instead of the bed like he wants to. 

It’s so late that no one else could possibly be awake and the air in the dorm is still stuffy and warm from the remainders of the summer heat, so he doesn’t think it necessary to get any clothes to change into or any towels. He’ll stand under the spray of the water for a while and run, naked, back to his room. 

He’s surprised when he walks into the bathroom and a shower is already running in one of the stalls. Who would be the shower at this time? Jimmy feels more than a little curiosity, but he can’t judge anyone else for doing something that he’s also doing so he shrugs and moves toward another stall. 

The dorms bathroom is just as bleak and unkempt as the rest of the dorm. Nine times out of ten, only one of the two toilets are working. The sinks only let out a torrential downpour of scaldingly hot water. The showers themselves take at least 20 minutes for the water to warm enough to be at least luke warm. 

There are three shower stalls lined up next to each other, with makeshift curtains maintaining a semblance of privacy between the person in the shower and the rest of the bathroom. None of the boys of bullworth particularly care about the bathroom, and often rip the curtains off of their rings, leaving all of the curtains with weak areas where the curtains fold in and leave whoever is in the shower partially visible. 

Its because of these crappy curtains that when Jimmy unintentionally glances over to the shower, he sees the best ass he’s ever laid eyes on. 

He freezes in his tracks, feeling more than a little guilty, but almost overwhelmingly transfixed. Jimmy’s had his way through the more open guys in the school, and even some the less openly open guys in the school, but he’s never seen a guy with an ass that perky. 

He forgets where he is and the fact that his smell probably rivals that of a walrus. He just stands there, halfway between the shower stall the ass belongs to, and the one he was walking to, and he stares. 

Jimmy’s eyes follow droplets of water as they roll and curve and dip all over the ass he can’t tear away from. A quiet voice in the back of his head is screaming no, no, no, Jimmy this is a new level of creepy, but Jimmy is too busy watching one particular drop of water roll closer and closer to the crack of that ass. 

He’s caught there, staring transfixed until finally the owner of the hypnotizing rump drops something, a bottle of shampoo maybe, and the sound of it crashing to the ground causes Jimmy to jolt out of his trance. 

When he realises what he’s been standing there doing, he runs back to his room, thoughts of showering erased from his mind, all replaced by the image of a perfect, wet butt that just won’t leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy is a busy kid. With as many things he does around town,mainly stopping other students from murdering each other, Jimmy doesn’t have the time to dwell on the usual strange things he’s seen or done within a week. 

So, while he doesn’t completely forget completely staring at some other student’s ass, he doesn’t really think about it much. He denies how creepy it might seem that he stared for so long. What teenage boy hasn’t looked a little too long at any exposed body part, especially a nice ass? He knows plenty of guys who definitely would have taken just looking to a level much higher. 

Just when he’s already basically forgotten about it, it happens again, two days later. 

This air is humid in the dorm that he can feel sweat rolling off the back of his neck as he tries to sleep. After tossing and turning for hours, he finally gives up on sleeping. 

He also has to piss. It’s the usual routine for him. Wake up. Piss. Move on. Usually, this isn’t being done in the middle of the night, but it’s a need that has to be met nonetheless. 

This brings Jimmy back to the bathroom at an unholy time in the morning. Even though Jimmy hasn’t completely forgotten what happened the last time he went to the bathroom this late at night, he still feels surprised when he hears the water from the shower running again. 

Whoever is showering this time is in the same stall with the ratty curtains, and Jimmy tries to stop the embarrassing hitch in his breath and to quell the little feeling of excitement building in pit of his stomach. He trumps the feeling up to a burning need to pee and decides to ignore anything else. 

There is one problem. To get to the toilets, Jimmy has to get past the showers. Going past the showers will give him yet another all-access pass to the ass show, but this time Jimmy wants to actually do what he means to do in the bathroom before he pisses his pants. 

In a quick decision, fueled by the growing intensity in his bladder, JImmy rushes past the shower, quickly locking himself in the bathroom stall and not sparing even a tiny glance to anything beyond the peeling white paint of the stall door. 

With his need to piss finally being met, all of the nervous feelings toward the shower momentarily leaves him until he goes to leave the stall. 

He tries his hardest to just slip past the shower quickly, to just not even turn his head the slightest inch in the direction of the shower. Unfortunately, his eyes don’t seem to obey him and they stray to the shower as if there’s some sort of special gravity that pulls his eyes to the prime peeking spots in showers. 

The ass this time is different, but this doesn’t make Jimmy stare any less. It’s pasty white, completely flat, and so tight that Jimmy doesn’t think that it would jiggle even if Jimmy smacked it. 

The idea of even touching that ass, let alone hitting it with his hand snapped caused Jimmy to gasp, low somewhere deep in his throat. At that moment, whoever is in the shower chooses to shift. A slight jolt of guilt propels Jimmy out of the bathroom and back in his bed, humidity be damned. 

-  
Zoe is sitting in the cafeteria when Jimmy slams his tray on the table in front of her. 

“It happened again.” This causes Zoe to stop studying whatever meal was served for lunch and squint up at Jimmy. 

“Huh,” she asks eloquently. She pokes absently at the mystery dish Edna’s cooked up this week. 

“I did it again, Zoe.” At this point, Jimmy has sat down, in no way embarrassed by the stares shot in his direction after his loud entrance. 

Zoe only spared him a glance. “You’re gonna have to clarify, because from what I know you’ve done a lot of things.” 

Jimmy can feel his face going red, but he ignores it. “Remember I told you about the shower thing the other day. It happened again. I don’t know why people are showering so late at night, but I always seem to look right at their butts. I don’t even think I looked at any other places of the body.” Jimmy doesn’t bother making his voice quieter. 

“Oh boo-hoo, poor little Jimmy. Finally finding out he’s an ass man. Hey, maybe that’s why we stopped hooking up, I don’t have enough ass to satisfy the assmaster,” Zoe says, still focused on whatever she’s supposed to be eating. She does take a second to look behind her at her own -- behind. 

He doesn’t think it can actually be possible, but Jimmy feels his face get hotter. He thinks he should really stop telling Zoe things. 

“Shut up, your ass is fine. I know there isn’t anything with anyone liking ass, but I never thought I’d be someone who likes ass. At least not desperately enough to peek into the fucking dorm showers.” Jimmy lets out a breath, almost a sigh, and points at Zoe’s tray. “I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be some sort of chicken I picked up last week.”

Zoe flicks the tray away in disgust - more out of irritation at not being able to figure it out herself than actual disgust for the food - and starts to leave the table.

“Fuck off, Jimmy,” she gestures around the mainly empty room,” I bet any guy here would like to get as much ass as you do and you’re sitting here complaining about looking at it.”

And it’s true, so Jimmy shuts up and pokes Zoe’s abandoned food with his own fork.


End file.
